What? I'm in love with a Nerd?
by Eros Black
Summary: Syaoran never thought that any disaster could happen in his first day of school until he became paralyzed. Sakura, his nerdy classmate and helper helps him understand what love meant with different worlds.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I- Whispers form everybody  
  
I walked towards my science class with Hirigazawa. This is our much-awaited first day of school. My caretaker said I ought to meet friends with everybody in the class, so I promised myself I will.  
  
"Syaoran, come, we wouldn't be late if you keep walking like so!" My friend said. We're too much excited: meeting pretty girls, getting acquaintances with other boys, and having, the most beautiful part of them all, girlfriends. I ran towards Hirigazawa until we finally came to our class in time.  
  
Mr. Tarada is our science professor that day. He asked us if we could meet one another (in the class) one-by-one. I was first (I didn't know why) so I finally stepped out in class looking at the people am I going to share the whole year with.  
  
"I am Syaoran Li, I came from Hong Kong." I said. I quickly heard whispers from everybody. High School wasn't that bad after all, after I saw the girls smile. I couldn't believe I am a foreigner in this school; I might have been an instant celebrity.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran Li." Mr. Tarada said after I dictated my words. I was not awkward anymore to my classmates. I still stand tall representing my country, a foreign country here. I heard Mr. Tarada call for the next student whose name is somewhat like: Sakura Kinimoto. Now that is a name.  
  
That Sakura was not as pretty as I have thought of. That name wasn't fit for her at all. She had brownish hair, which I thought that was never combed for two days, a thick oval-shaped glasses, but a little fine white teeth. I thought she ought not to be in Science class with that dreadful look.  
  
I didn't look at my arrogant thoughts because everybody was thinking the same as I am. She did have poise but her poise wasn't good enough.  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinimoto," she said but like me, whispers of giggling and dreadful looks were present. I heard one say, "Touya Kinimoto is her brother?!" Oh, yeah, that Touya Kinimoto, that famous and popular collegian that was the MVP of the basketball team last year. (I knew I learn a lot from whispers!)  
  
"Thank you, Sakura." Mr. Tarada told her. I heard Hirigazawa whisper to me, "Is that girl a nerd?"  
  
"I think so." I just said. I looked at that girl, which she never pasted her smile anymore. She was really afraid of being called a nerd. 


	2. Accident number one

Chapter II- Accident number 1 "See you later at Basketball tryouts, Syaoran!" Ken, my new friend, said. I was finally aiming for the top; if ever I pass I could easily become an MVP with my skill in playing basketball!  
  
Once I've started walking towards the gym court that afternoon, I saw a young girl rushing towards me. She wasn't looking anywhere but I couldn't dock because she's fast enough for me to avoid. But then when she was already at me, I crashed into her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said. Her book she was holding was run over. I helped her pick it up. But when I saw her face, it was Sakura Kinimoto.  
  
"Thank you. You must be my classmate in that Science class." She said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the whole year I guess." I grunted. Oh for Pete's sake, why her with all the women in the world?!  
  
"Aren't you going to your basketball try-outs? I heard Tomoyo say that you're aiming to be like my brother." She asked. I just shrugged. I was aiming to the uppermost top than her brother. She quickly made her way to the clinic. Why the clinic? And I made my way to my try-outs.  
  
"Syaoran Li, you are next." The coach said. I brought him my skills, my potential and my will to be a basketball player. I saw his face full of approval and then he said the most fascinating words: "That's great, Syaoran! By the way, you should be accepted at once!"  
  
I was full of joy, and then when we are fully ready and complete, the teacher wanted us for a practice game with one another. I finally knew I was the center so I could make the team win, that's what I think. But then, after making some impressive shots, I lost my balance and twisted my ankle. "You are not going to die, aren't you Syaoran?" Hirigazawa said. I also bumped at my head to the floor that made my whole sight black; I felt I was going to be brought to the clinic.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Coach," some fine voice I heard from atop. I regained my eyesight when I saw the nurse with my aching leg. She gave me a treatment with my left foot. "But on the contrary, he may not walk in weeks because of how badly his ankle is."  
  
I quickly exclaimed at the nurse, "Please, I have basketball practice, let me out!" I went up but my foot was too much and I finally went to my bed again.  
  
"I would be leaving with you here with my student." The nurse said. I quickly arranged myself to be comfortable with my bloody ankle. And then a girl came up; it's the nerd, Sakura Kinimoto.  
  
"Oh, hey, Syaoran. It's you again!" She said. "I heard you broke you ankle."  
  
"It's contemporary, Ms. nurse." I was feeling so bad that I pounced by knuckles at the wall.  
  
"I may help you, the nurse said I have to help you walk towards the school. She said she ought for us to be friends." She told me. Friends? I have so many friends! Oh, please, maybe Hirigazawa can help me, right?  
  
I suggested my thoughts to her but she could not say yes, Hirigazawa and Ken have their own practice game every week. She gave me a wheelchair and a crutches. She told me to pick one. I picked the crutches, but when I tried it, my feet were hurt altogether.  
  
"I might as well pull you with the wheelchair." Sakura said. My first day of school, was going to be the end of the world. 


	3. Help is what I don't really need

Chapter III- Help is what you don't really need  
  
I spent the whole week with a stupid, darn wheelchair and a nerdy nurse, Sakura. But the whole week wasn't bad all over; some girl pitied me and coach said he still wanted to accept me even if I'm with crutches.  
  
"Aren't you going to do your homework?" Sakura said, one Friday afternoon. It was dismissal time and Sakura was asked to "push" me home.  
  
"No, I don't do assignments. My future year is very blank to me, I have more to learn than do." I said. My words were as proud as my voice but Sakura didn't say anything at all.  
  
"I may be interfering your studies but I could help you with it." She told me. Well, a nerd is a nerd, and Sakura is a nerd. How could I possibly breathe with a girl like her? But even if she's like that, she may be smart enough to answer some of my questions.  
  
"If you could help me, but not teach me," I said.  
  
"How could I possibly help you if I wouldn't teach you?" She asked.  
  
"Well." It took for a while, I couldn't just say she has to answer my homework so I just said: "You could just give me tips on answering it, Sakura Kinimoto."  
  
I saw her smile. But for me, a nerd is still a nerd.  
  
We were in my room. She was assembling my assignment about a sonnet forming in iambic pentameter. I dare to say that she was really good at making poems. She also helped me about making the poem more beautiful and nice. But poetry for me was just a bum.  
  
"Syaoran, I think I have to help you with your sciences." She said as she glared at my past school tests. I swiftly too it from her and crumpled it. (By the way, I'm sitting in my bed) She was right, I confess, I was always irresponsible with my academics.  
  
"What's your favorite in Science?" She asked. Favorite? What the heck is she asking?  
  
"Symbiotic Relationships." I said with coherence. She mustn't have known that, that was the most hardest and easiest, for me, in the whole science subjects. "What about you?" I asked her.  
  
"With your symbiotic relationships, I like predation." She sweetly said to me. How'd she know that? "What are you least favorite in Science, may I ask?" She then asked.  
  
"Motion and Force."  
  
"Haven't you learned speed and acceleration, I might as well help you."  
  
"Sakura, could you just help me in some other subject. and time because I have so many home works to be done tomorrow." I lied. My alibi was not good enough but making such tings like homework with a nerd oozes me away.  
  
"Oh. well I'll see you tomorrow, Syaoran." Sakura said as she stepped up and went out of my room without saying goodbye. 


End file.
